


Love at First Sight

by GingerEnvy



Series: WinterHawk Week 2015 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Winterhawk Week, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is dumb. Bucky is sassy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> To read in Chinese: http://cathylovejr.lofter.com/post/1cac29e2_84b8aa0

## Day 1: Love at First Sight

When Clint first saw Bucky he thought he was a complete mess.

He was too, he’d been all over the country on the run and laying low for the past six months, he probably hadn’t had a proper meal or shower for that matter in all that time, if the matted hair hanging in his face was any indication. He also looked like he really needed a hug.

Clint didn’t have anything against the guy, not really he was pretty sure he’d never met him or interacted with the Winter Soldier before, he just knew that Hydra had really fucked with his head and well, Clint knew all about fucked heads.

Steve was leading him through the Tower and Clint was sitting on the kitchen counter, messing around on his phone when he heard the elevator ding, he glanced up spotting Steve first, he was hard not to spot, and only getting a bit of a glimpse of the other man hiding behind him.

“Hey, Cap, find a stray Russian Assassin? I did that once too,” Clint said, because obviously tact was not his forte and then squawked when Natasha smacked him in the back of the head, she was sitting on the counter next to him reading a book.

Steve looked like he was torn between admonishing him at length and making sure Bucky wasn’t going to kill him, but he didn’t need to worry, deep blue eyes peeked through the dirty fringe and looked straight at Clint and then dry chapped lips smirked.

Clint’s breath might have caught in his throat because hot damn, he felt like he knew everything about this man and nothing at all and he just wanted to protect him from the rest of the world. He was strong, but oh so vulnerable, loving, but fierce, and dear lord never mess with his loved ones or you’ll die, and Clint had never had such a strong reaction to a person from a single glance like that before, well, one person and she was sitting next to him. But this time it was different. This time he wanted it all.

Well, that was a new one. 

Steve sighed and their eye contact broke leaving Clint feeling oddly disappointed, “Clint please be more sensitive, he’s-”

“ _He’s_  not made of glass,” said man grunted, and Steve looked affronted and opened his mouth but Clint started talking before he could get into it.

“Yeah, more like dirt and sweat,” Clint replied, “No offense, man, but you stink.”

Bucky cocked his head to the side, his face giving absolutely nothing away, “I’ve been living in the woods for three weeks, what’s your excuse?”

There was a beat of silence and Clint burst into laughter, “I like him, can we keep him?” 

Steve sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “That was the plan,” he said sounding long suffering and already exhausted. Clint only chuckled more.

“Come on, Buck,” Steve muttered gesturing at the other man, who stared at Clint for another two beats then followed after Steve and didn’t look back.

“I like him,” Clint told Natasha who had pretended to read her book the entire time but had really been gauging reactions and judging if intervention was needed. With Clint you never knew.

“You’re an idiot,” she said, Clint only chuckled again.

* * *

When Bucky first saw Clint, Clint had made a shot at seven hundred yards away with no scope and a bow and arrow and he’d smiled just a little in pride for his skills, but twinged with weary sadness for the job he’d had to take. A choice, one he felt he’d had to make in order to survive. What else could an un educated orphaned carnie do? 

Clint had been 18 and a total mess, the Winter Soldier had told his superiors as such. Hydra had left him alone, just like he’d hoped, deep down where he could still hope, they would.

Bucky didn’t remember this at all.


End file.
